The Varsity Soccer team
by Orchidfur
Summary: Roxas is a freshman just starting high school who lives and breaths soccer. What happens when a freshman asks to be on the Varsity soccer team with all the juniors and seniors instead of the JV team with kids his age? What kind of people will he meet on this soccer team?(bad summary hopefully will get better with time.)AxelxRoxas (side parings as well)Yaoi MxM boy x boy orchidfur
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note-_**  
**_hi guys, So I know I should be finishing old stories before starting new, but! I have this entire story planned out( and it's sequel..*cough*) I've had this set up for a while now so I just have to write it out. Don't worry, I will try my best to finish up my old stories and start my new ones. _**  
**_  
I hope you enjoy this story please tell me what you think :D_**

**_merci pour lecture._**

**_orchidfur~_**

**_Roxas's point of view._**

"Roxas! get up!" my father called from downstairs.  
"I'm already up!" I shouted back wincing when my door opens.  
"Oh I didn't know you were up." he commented looking shocked and angry that I had yelled at him.  
"yeah I was very excited...today's my first day of freshman year" I beamed.  
"I know you're getting too old...you're 16 now...that makes me feel old...i'm going to be 30 soon." he grumbled a small smirk gracing his lips.  
"I'm sorry..." I replied smiling back at him.  
"Do you have your soccer stuff?"  
"Of course I do!" I smirked looking into his pale blue eyes. _We were almost identical...he was like an older version of myself._

"Whatever, get ready you have a huge opportunity today." my father smiled..._he always supported my dreams of soccer...he himself was a soccer star at his highschool. I originally started soccer to please him, but I found myself falling in love with the sport all by myself. The crowd was always alive, there was always healthy competition, nobody had to worry about their child dying on the field and you would get this rush of all these emotions when you scored a goal or you won a game. Even if you lost you still found ways to improve yourself. _I smiled to myself quickly pulling on black jeans, a powder blue top, white belt and sneakers.  
"Hurry the hell up Roxas, we are going to stop and eat breakfast before you go to school!" he shouted while I appeared in front of him.  
"i'm ready okay."  
"Now I know you have your soccer stuff...but do you have your school stuff?" He inquired cocking a blonde brow.  
"Of course I do dad...i've planned this whole day out..."  
"Okay okay...well let's go eat, I don't want you to be late."  
"We won't be...can I drive...?" I questioned, folding my hands together in a pleading motion.  
"You did...just get your license...and your car is in the garage...I don't see why not."  
"Thanks." I said with a smirk as we walked towards the garage. I threw my stuff into the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat..._keys keys..._  
"You were so excited you forgot your keys..."  
"Shut up old man!"  
"I'm not that old, I'm sure i'm one of the youngest dads in your class." he boasted handing the keys to me.  
"where are we going for breakfast?" I questioned as we backed out of the garage.  
"Well...Depends where do you want to go?"  
"The coffee shop on the corner..."  
"Seriously...but we go to destiny islands all the time?"  
"I know but they have the paopu fruit smoothie that I really wanted to try!" I argued with a small pout.  
"Fine Roxas, it's your day..." he smiled and let me drive towards the little coffee shop. Turns out the little coffee shop, is indeed little...but not in popularity. It was bursting with people, Adults arguing on smartphones, teenagers making snarky comments and children wailing their heads off about having to be up so early.  
"Maybe we should have went somewhere else..." I thought aloud.

"hi there!" a happy blonde beamed at me from across the counter.  
"good morning." I replied with a small smile of my own.  
"Holy Cow! Zex do you see this kid! he's adorable!" the blonde shouted causing me to blush...  
"Leave the kid alone Demyx" the slate haired male growled from behind his large book.  
"Can I just order?"  
"yeah what can I get you?"  
"Can I have a paopu smoothie."  
"Sure" he smiled, brushing a stray hair away from his head and pushing it back into place.  
"And you sir?" he questioned my father.  
"Names Cloud, and we've been here several times.. I don't need anything thanks."  
"Oh well...I just started today...my shifts actually ending..." he drawled on like we actually cared. he made my drink, I paid him and we left.  
"Dad how are you getting home? I have to drive myself home and unless you are going to stay in my car while I am at school I suggest I take you home."  
"I should have thought this through, I'll walk home we drove around the block, I don't want to make you late." he stated and before I could argue he was outside the car, hands in pockets as he began marching towards the house. I felt guilty leaving him like that so I honked the horn and waved at him. He smiled waving back at me before I drove off.

Finally I arrived at school and much to my relief I was relatively early. I parked in the designated spot and hung my parking pass on the rear-view mirror. I slid out of the driver's seat, pulled my stuff out of the trunk and began my trek towards the highschool. I already knew where everything was, the Middle school had most of the soccer competition's at the high school so I was pretty much set.  
"ROXAS!" someone shouted, causing me to jump slightly before turning around to see Sora and namine walking towards me happily.  
"Morning." I greeted waving slightly before taking a sip of my smoothie…it really was good.

"Roxas!" Naminé smiled softly at me hugging me, while Sora waved wildly behind her.

"Why are you carrying so much crap Roxas? And where did you get that smoothie I want one…and what's your schedule?" Sora asked beginning his normal game of twenty-million questions.

"I have my soccer stuff with me, My dad bought me a smoothie and I have my schedule in my bag." I answered accordingly slightly out of breath.

"Oh well let me see." He replied reaching into my bag.

"Sora don't just go into peoples bags!" Naminé scolded but didn't stop him when he took the schedule.

"Oh cool we have global together!" Sora cheered.  
"What do we have together?" Naminé asked curiously.

"We have lunch, Earth Science and Gym together!" she cheered happily.

"Good, well I have to go put this crap in my locker…_if it will fit._"

"Oh okay, well I'll see you in Global Roxas."  
"You do know that's my first period right?"

"Yeah So I'll see you in fifteen minutes, I'm going to see what everyone else has. I heard Kairi has math with me" he beamed and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Whatever well I'm going now by Naminé, Sora." I waved before walking away happy that I was finally by myself. _Sure I don't have many friends…but I have ones that care…and high school is supposed to be the year that everyone makes a crapload of friends anyway right?_

I opened my locker and jammed my stuff into my locker minus my school satchel and materials required for the first few periods. The warning bell signaled and I briskly walked to room 103 finding that the classroom was pretty much full.

"Why hello there sir." The teacher greeted.

"uh…hi…" I responded looking up at his long brown hair that was currently tied into a ponytail.

"I'm Mr. Leonhart…Please find your name on one of the index cards, placed on your desk." He instructed. I simply responded with a nod and began my walk towards the back figuring strife would be towards the end. I was seated by the window that overlooked the courtyard…that wasn't all that large figuring I was on the first floor and you really couldn't see anything but a mud. I sighed sliding into my chair and waited for Sora. Sora would be taking forever seeing how popular he is and how he has to talk to everyone to find out how their days are going…even if they are just starting…

"Roxas!" a bright voice called from behind me. I turned to see Sora setting his bag on his desk and walking over to me quickly, large smile in place.

"Kairi says hi." He announced as he took a seat next to me.

"Oh well when you see her tell her I'll see her soon." I replied politely, pulling a pencil from my case and placing it down onto the desk.

"So what are you looking forward to this year?" He questioned plopping onto the desk behind him, either not noticing or caring that a kid was giving him dirty looks.

"Soccer what else?" I laughed lightly realizing that might have sounded harsher than intended.

"Right right, we all know that Roxas is a large soccer freak and lives only on that grassy field." He grumbled, smile pulling the corner of his lips up.

"Yeah…I can try out for Junior soccer!" I beamed.

"Junior….Roxas…hate to break it to you…but we are freshman."

"No, You don't understand. The coach for the freshman team just has to recommend you 'which aren't easy to get.' After he does that I can try out for the team…So first I have to go talk to the freshman coach." I explained as the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"I see…well I'm going to go sit down, I wish you luck Roxas."

"Thanks." I replied, pulling my cell phone out to check the time.

"Okay class! My name is Leon Leonhart….so please call me Mr. Leonhart and I will be your global I teacher for this year!" The teacher shouted happily from the front of the room…_He was like on happy pills or something…_

"Why is the your first name part of your last name?" A girl asked curiously tapping her pencil on her desk.

"I don't like my first name…now enough about me… Let's talk about you guys. I have this form and we will go over it, and we will all enjoy it right scholars?"

"Okay, so Global I is a simple class, hopefully you'll all pass. Rules are simple and almost the same in every class. I'm sure you've heard all the same stuff throughout your years so I will simply say that you guys follow the rules you have been. I don't allow Thug devices….I've been scouting for an Iphone 5 for a while now…So if I catch one you might get a few new pictures kay?" he laughed earning a chuckle from a few other students.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX

The rest of the day was exactly what Mr. Leonhart had predicted, all syllabus's and rules. I already have to bug my father for 3 signatures and money for PTO. Now that this boring day was over…I get to do what I actually want to do. I've waited all summer to try out for a recommendation and now…at 2:15 I would finally get my chance.

"Excuse me…Is this freshman soccer tryouts?" I questioned a bit wary…_normally tryouts wouldn't be until spring, but this school breeds soccer players so they start as soon as possible…even If that means first day of school._

"Yes it is…" A raven-haired male replied, glaring at me with crimson eyes.

"My name is Roxas strife…and I am here to earn a recommendation for Varsity Soccer." I squeaked embarrassed at how my voice cracked.

"Kid, Freshman should stay in JV or modified…" he replied chuckling slightly.

"I've been in JV for years now….I want to move up so I can get into professional soccer someday and Varsity is what it requires." I explained, glad my voice hadn't failed me.

"Alright Strife…let's see what you got." He smirked…

_Alright Roxas…you've waited all summer…let's do what we have to…Good luck…_

**_Okay guys so that's the first chapter….I know it is a slow start…and I might have messed up several details….but I hope the story is enjoyable nonetheless. Please review and tell me how to improve I'm always looking for ways to improve…I feel bad for my beta reader because I always overload her…..xD I promise grammar and such will get better with time._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Orchidfur~~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Annyeonghaseyo!~**_

_**I'm sorry I made you all wait so long, but i'm back from the dead and I hope you enjoy this update because it might be a while, my friends and I are doing a k-pop talent show...(my idea of course)...and it will be eating a lot of my free time.**_

_**Thanks for understanding.**_

_**Reviews welcome not required.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Orchidfur~ =^.^=**_

_**Roxas's Point of View**_

"Let's see what you got Roxas..."

"Yessir..."

"Hey...your dad was a famous soccer player right? Cloud...he was an amazing player..."

"Yes sir...but I don't want my father to influence your decision..." I responded quietly._ I've always been treated specially because of my fathers past...always put on the better teams and given free rides because my father was so great...I want to do this myself._

"Don't worry Strife, I expect great things from you..." The coach replied nodding his head slightly.

"Well don't waste my time." He barked, returning to his original intimidating self. I nodded and quickly went off to get dressed, tying my neon yellow cleats tightly and stretching slightly before returning to the field.

"Alright Strife don't disappoint me." He growled.

"Don't intend to sir." I replied smartly nodding slightly.

"Run a few laps first...When you come back on...lets say your third grab a ball."

"Yessir..." I replied quickly starting the trek around the large field. _He wants me to run 3/4th's of a mile before I even pick up a ball...I see...he's trying to test my ball control even when i'm tired..._I sped up seeing that my stamina was more than reasonable. Since the time I was five my father had me running on treadmills and training to be a star athlete... Since then i've run several marathons and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Six minutes and three laps later I came around and grabbed a ball quickly dribbling it between my feet. _I have to concentrate...if I don't make it...my life will be over..._

"Alright Strife keep the ball away from some of these players..." Coach yelled sending two large teens out. One had blue hair that reached just below his shoulders and another had a very toned frame, tall with dark hair. I assumed he was a defense player seeing his speed was slower.

"Stop right here freshy! Trying to get onto the team...stay where you belong! Stop trying to be somebody your not!" The blue haired man sneered, running at me quickly attempting to knock me off my feet. I nimbly avoided him kicking the ball with my heel and spinning in a circle with the ball avoiding the harsh advances of the blue haired male.

"Don't forget i'm here..." the large man growled. _Crap what am I supposed to do...these aren't amateur players I easily dance around on the JV team..._ I paused with the ball waiting for them to attack...The blue haired one moved quickly coming at me, I sent the between his legs sending him into a confusion.

"SAIXX YOU WERE JUST PLAYED BY A FRESHMAN! TEN LAPS!" Coach ordered. The blue haired male now known as Saixx sneered at me, before beginning his trek around the field.

"LEXEAUS DON'T LET HIM PASS YOU!"

I stared at the male wondering how to handle this._ He isn't going to be as easy to get around as Saixx was...he is a defense player...he is trained to steal the ball and get it away from the net..._I sighed calming myself before taking off towards him. We were drawing closer and closer...

"You brat!"

I quickly hit the ball sending it on the right side of him and running towards the left. He ran at me then stopped confusion overwhelming his features as he realized the ball was missing, though it wasn't... It wasn't a commonly used feint...my father had taught me and made me practice it until I got it perfectly. You send the ball one way, and run the other giving the illusion you have the ball. Some people fall for it others steal the ball so it is a risky move. Luckily he didn't see it and I know had the ball and I was running away from him at full speed.

"ENOUGH" The coach yelled.

We both stopped in our tracks huffing and puffing trying to catch our breath.

"What the hell did you just do?" He growled stalking towards me tensely.

"Strife, i'll give you your recommendation...do your best...in the tryouts...they won't be as easy as this was..." He said handing me a sheet of paper.

"You weren't planning on giving me this the whole time were you..." I asked cautiously..._I don't want my father to play a role in my success._

"Strife I wasn't prepared to give you one at all...you earned it... now make it on this team so you can play for me got it?"

"Yessir!" I replied happily._ Was he impressed with me? Holy crap I hope he was! OH my god...i'm so tired...my legs hurt...that was a work out I haven't done in a long time...it feels so refreshing to play with players who can play on your level._

"Good now take a break, Varsity tryouts are in an hour and a half..."

"They're on the same day?" I questioned curiously as I downed a water bottle.

"Yes...I like to get things done as soon as possible...I don't accept crap..."

"Understood..." I replied stiffly suddenly more nervous. _Why the hell is he so blunt...at least you can trust his word..._

I sighed walking away from him and settling down next to a tree. It felt so good to just relax...life was so fast pace it was rare that I have a chance to just sit here.

"Yo..." A strange voice called from the other side of the tree. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a red haired man standing over me, his acid green eyes piercing my ice blue.

"Yes?"

"Are you trying out for JV soccer? You are a bit late for tryouts, but you should be able to make it..."

"Oh I was already there, I got what I wanted..."

"Oh, so does that mean you made it?"

"No...I got a recommendation...I got a recommendation for Varsity soccer." I replied looking into confused eyes. _How are his eyes so...green._

"Aren't you a freshman?"

"Yes i'm a freshman..."

"And you're trying out for Varsity soccer?"  
"Yes..." _Why is he asking so many questions..._

"Did you actually get the recommendation?"  
"Yes..." I feel like a parrot...ask different questions.

"Woah...I'm Axel..." he said smiling at me, extending his hand towards mine.

"I'm Roxas..." I replied taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Well Roxas...good luck...I hope I get to see you this year on the varsity team."

"You are on varsity!" I asked bolting upright as he began walking away.

"Yeah, but your tryouts are starting soon...i'll see you around okay?"

"uh..okay."

_Holy crap...I can't wait to start...that person was so...intriguing... I wonder who else is on the Varsity team?_

_**Okay guys...so shortish chapter, not a lot of action but alas! Roxas and Axel meet...very brief, rushed...maybe but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.**_

_**Reviews are welcomed not required**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Orchidfur!~**_


End file.
